Remember Your Name
by BonesBird
Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately. Hotch/OC. Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
>Lyrics: Lucy - Skillet <strong>

**Do not open this story thinking it will eventually have a happy ending, because I can't promise that. But hopefully, people will read this, and come away with a greater understanding of the emotions that come with losing a child. **

**This whole story is dedicated to Kaden Idris (DOB/DOD 19.8.07) and Sophie (DOB/DOD 15.9.10) and Eddie (DOB 15.9.10 DOD 01.10.10). My son, my neice and nephew. My little angels. All 3 fought so hard, but they weren't strong enough. Also dedicated to everyone who has lived through this tragedy. We're all survivors.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now that it's over<br>I just wanna hold her  
>I'd give up all the world to see<br>That little piece of heaven looking back at me **_

The doctor finally disconnected the machines, in two weeks, Bethan Callahan and Aaron Hotchner had barely left the bedside of their son. He had fought as hard as he could, but they both knew that there was no longer any fight left in him. He was too small, too weak, and they didn't want him to suffer any more than was necessary. They had brought Jack, Ffion and Cerys round to say goodbye to their baby brother, they had all drawn pictures for him. It was hard for the whole family, and their extended family, both at the BAU and at the hospital where Beth worked. She looked on their son, her heart breaking with every struggled breath. "It won't be long now, would you like to hold him?"

"Can we?" she asked, her voice shaking with every tear that escaped unbidden from behind her eyes

"Let him know that you love him" the doctor whispered as he laid the tiny bundle in her arms. He took a picture of the three of them, as he handed the Polaroid to Hotch, the man palmed away a tear, looking down at the little thing he had created, and that he was now about to lose.

"Hey little man, hey" Beth whispered as she held their baby boy close. Her tears streaming down her cheeks. He knelt down beside her, placing one hand on his son, and the other on top of hers, giving her what little support he could

"You need to know, we love you very much, you're our miracle baby" he whispered, leaning down and lightly kissing his son on the forehead,

"I love you so much my hero" Beth sobbed, unable to hold her emotions anymore. She looked over at him, "he needs a name" she smiled through the tears, his heart broke every second, knowing that his son would be gone in a matter of minutes. Everything he could have been, could of done, being extinguished at only 2 weeks old.

"What about Jude? The patron saint of lost causes, said to bring hope" he smiled, back at her, treasuring the one gift he could give to this tiny bundle in his wife's arms.

"That's perfect." she whispered, and they sat together, telling Jude they loved him, stories of his brother and sisters until he took a final breath, and his tiny chest stopped moving. Beth wailed as Hotch held his tiny son before the doctor took him away. Hotch wrapped his arms around her, trying to quiet her howls even as the tears fell from his own eyes.

Hours later they left the room, then the hospital, and walked into their house, where they were immediately overcome with condolences. He stayed, not wanting to be rude to people who had come to try and help them through the worst time of their lives. She walked upstairs, and sat in the room they had decorated. The room that by rights should have held their little boy. Their Jude. He found her sat there, sobbing into a onesie they had bought. His tears began anew as his saw her, and heard her sobs. He sat beside her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her. They sat together in silence, both too emotionally raw to do anything but sit together. Their hearts breaking in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
>Lyrics: Eyesore - New Found Glory <strong>

"**Cariad" means "love" in Welsh, it is a pet name I use for my very close friends. Just a reminder, this is NOT the Beth who is coming into the show. This is my OC whom I have been writing for over a year. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I say your name<br>When I fall  
>When I hit the bottom <em>**

She had run to the bathroom when the funeral director had arrived, and he knew that convincing her out would be difficult, the only people who had been able to get her to do anything were the kids. She knew they needed her, but otherwise she had completely closed down, and he was worried she might do something, he had seen people dealing with grief, and what they could do to themselves, and to others. "Bethan we need to talk about this"

"I don't want to talk Aaron" she shouted back through the door, and he could hear the tears without seeing her face. He preferred to grieve alone, and he was pushing his grief to the back of his mind so he could focus on her. Sometimes it was hard, and he wasn't sure how he could actually help her.

"Please, Beth, don't shut me out" he almost begged, he needed her as much as she needed him. He just wasn't going to show her how much he needed her. Not until she was able to do it.

"I don't know what to do Aaron" she sobbed, and the desperation in her voice cut to his very soul.

"We need to lay the baby to rest, Beth" he whispered through the door, and straight away realised he had made a big mistake, sure enough her fists were pummelling the wood between them,

"His name is Jude, Aaron. Jude!"

"I know, cariad please come out of the bathroom" he whispered, hoping using the Welsh endearment would help calm her down.

"Have you taken everything out of here" he heard her slamming cupboards before her footsteps were walking back towards the door.

"Beth I'm worried about you"

"There's no reason to worry!" she yelled, and he felt the fury. She had flitted between fury and despondency, he couldn't blame her, but the constant moodswings were hard to keep up with.

"Then come out and talk to the funeral director" he muttered, and he knew she was coming down, and would come out with a few more words and questions

"I don't want to talk about how to say goodbye to our son, Aaron, our son"

"Do you want me to make all the decisions" he asked, knowing it would at least get a rise from her, if not get her out of the bathroom.

"No" she mumbled, almost like a child,

"Then come and talk" he opened the door as she unlocked it, he followed her through to the living room, where the director was sat with his notebook open.

"I don't want a white coffin" she muttered, sitting down and pulling the box of tissues towards her.

"What do you want?" the funeral director asked her in a kindly voice, he had seen hundreds of people go through the grieving process, so he knew that she wouldn't be the calmest.

"Could we have it painted the colours of the Welsh flag" she asked timidly, as Hotch nodded

"I think we can arrange that. What hymns would you like?"

"All thing bright and beautiful" he said straight away, knowing he wanted that played before any other hymn.

"Jerusalem" Beth hiccupped, and softly started singing it to herself.

"Can we leave the church to 'Hey Jude'" Hotch asked, and this time, Beth was the one nodding, finally giving him the smallest bit of physical comfort, by taking hold of his hand.

"The nurses choir are going to sing 'Amazing Grace' at the cemetery"

"Are you sure you want that plot" the director asked, the two looked at each other and Hotch knew that Beth agreed.

"Haley will look after him" he nodded, knowing his beloved wife would indeed care for his second son, and that she probably already was doing, in his thoughts on the afterlife at least.

"That's a lovely thought. Thank you Aaron" Beth muttered, as she turned her attention back to the details.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Fairytale Of New York - The Pogues ft Kirsty McCall**

**I have to thank you all for giving this fic a chance, and every review has been so touching. This is extremely cathartic for me as a writer and as a woman who lived with this. There will be a conclusion to this story, I can't guarantee what it'll be yet.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't make it all alone<br>**__**I built my dreams around you  
><strong>__**The boys of the NYPD choir still singing Galway Bay  
><strong>__**And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day**_

As the tiny coffin was lowered into the ground, Beth felt like jumping in the hole with him. She couldn't move past feeling that tiny little thing take his last breath in her arms. She had held him as long as she could afterwards, while giving Aaron time to hold him as well. She slept in what would have been his room, cried on what would have been his clothes. She could barely look at Jack, Ffion and Cerys.

For now she stood, paralysed with grief, next to the small hole, and looked upon Hotch's late wife's headstone. She said a silent prayer for Haley. Asking her to take care of Jude until she joined them. The children stood, unsure of what was happening, but knowing that it was something terrible at the same time. Aaron had helped her reach this spot, but after that there was nothing. No support he could offer, and none that she would accept. The two of them may have been in the same room, the same bed, but they weren't really together. They were a million miles apart. Separated by the grief that would either tear them apart or help them heal.

She couldn't imagine healing. She had failed in her sacred duty, to keep her child safe. Jude had been a blessed miracle. One neither of them had ever considered, something that only time would tell if they would ever repeat.

The worst part for her was that she wanted to help Aaron, to comfort him through his grieving in the same way he was comforting her, but she couldn't. All she could do was cry and ask why this had happened to them. They wanted their own child, who would forever be a testament to the love they shared together.

"Beth, its time" Aaron said, wrapping his arm around her as she turned into him. Sobbing against his chest as she was wont to do. Most of the congregation had left. There had been no reason to hold a wake. She didn't want to celebrate a life that hadn't even begun. Not when it had been so cruelly ripped away from her. They had stayed, she hadn't even been aware of him coming to her side. "Say goodbye, Bethan. Tell him we love him" Aaron coaxed as she shrunk further against him. She still hadn't fully accepted that her son had gone.

"I love you little man, we love you" she stammered, clinging onto him, ,

"We'll be along soon Jude" He added, and lead her away from the graveside as the dark was falling all around them. She stopped only a few yards from Jude's grave, turning back to look at where there son now laid in the falling dusk.

"Aaron should we really leave him alone when it's so dark?" she whispered, unable to take her eyes off the tiny mount that she knew hid her sons only earthly remains. She didn't have the faith that Aaron did, and any faith she had retained in her lifetime had been shattered, all she had left to believe in was him.

"He won't be alone Beth." He replied softly, gently stroking her cheek

"He needs his mummy" she tried to wipe away a tear before it betrayed her and fell to the hard wintery ground.

"So do Ffion and Cerys"

"Aaron, I don't know how to do this" she told him, baring her soul for him to read, for him to help as he could.

"Do what?" he asked, slowly wrapping his arms around her, using his coat to protect her from the bitter wind that blew amongst the leafless trees dotted around the cemetery.

"Go home, be with Fee and Cery and Jack and everyone. It's not fair"

"Life isn't fair" he murmured into her hair as her body was wracked with sobs, and she wasn't sure when healing would start.

"Aaron I want my son back" she howled against his chest. As her wails reverberated he felt his calm slipping. Their shared grief setting a pall around them. As the snow began to fall, he thought about how this would be a lonely Christmas for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Pieces - Sum 41**

**I have finished this fic tonight, after writing almost 4 full chapters in a little over an hour. There are 4 chapters left after this one. Please review if you've read it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you believe it's in my soul<br>**__**I'd say all the words that I know  
><strong>__**Just to see if it would show  
><strong>__**That I'm trying to let you know  
><strong>__**That I'm better off on my own.**_

The house had been full of the children laughing and playing earlier, but as night had fallen on Christmas Day, Aaron had found himself cleaning in solitude again. He didn't have to think as to where he would find Beth, she'd be in Jude's bedroom. In the three weeks since his funeral she had gone in there every night to feel like she was close to him. He had held her through the night when all she had done was sob. She had brought up the idea of having another child, but they both knew that that was unlikely to happen for them again. Jude had been their surprise child, a little bit of magic in their lives, and Beth had carried him for 26 weeks. They had prepared for a child, the kids had been excited, they weren't old enough to really understand why mum and dad were sad all the time.

He hoped that his and Beth's relationship was strong enough to survive the tragedy, but he wasn't sure Beth was even strong enough to be herself. He had watched her become a shell of the woman he married, and although he still grieved for his son, he grieved more for the woman who seemed irreparable.

He climbed the stairs, expecting to find her in Jude's room again, but when he looked in the dark room he knew she wasn't there. He couldn't find her in any of the kids rooms, and they hadn't seen her when he caught them all playing in Jack's room. He carried on through the house, until he spotted her stood on the balcony outside their bedroom.

"Bethan" he whispered as he opened the glass doors that lead out there. He felt the biting cold the second they were open, and he wondered how long she'd been stood out there.

"Did we make the right choice, Aaron?" she asked him as soon as he stood behind her. He fought his need to reach out to her, to protect her from what she was feeling. She had asked the most difficult question he could think of, and he had no good answer. No right answer.

"I think so" he replied. Still standing a step back, not intruding into her space. He wanted to let her come to him. Let her admit that she needed the help to get through it.

"Are we sure that he wouldn't have made it?"

"The doctors were sure"

"Do you think" she trailed off, and he saw the tears in her eyes, she reached out and took one of his hands. She was as cold as ice. "he would be proud we were his parents?"

"We are his parents, Beth." He pulled her close to him. Wrapping her up in the jacket that he had pulled on walking through the bedroom "Just because we can't hold him, doesn't mean he's gone from our memories"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know" he gave her a light kiss and started pulling her into the house "I love you too"

"Goodnight Jude" Beth whispered as she shut the doors. He still wasn't sure how he could help her, other than to be there to hold her when she needed to be held, and to give her space when she needed to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me) - Simple Plan**

**Thanks to everyone reading this. I'll update Third Star tomorrow. Tonight I started my annual Christmas film watch. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>How could this happen to me<br>**__**I've made my mistakes  
><strong>__**Got nowhere to run  
><strong>__**The night goes on**_

He was already fed up of the glances, the soft looks and the unspoken condolences from people he didn't know. Even his team were tiptoeing around him. Nobody knew how to make his job any easier, and he was fed up of them trying. Jude was gone, and nothing would bring him back. His desk was covered in pictures of his wife, his children, and an ultrasound picture of Jude. His heart thudded higher in his chest every time he looked at it. He wondered how Beth was coping on her first day back at the hospital, He had been glad to hear that she had been moved to one of the neuro wards. He didn't think she'd have been able to cope going straight back into paediatrics.

Through the window he could see the looks of his colleagues, his friends, and none of them knew the pain he was feeling. Not only had the loss of Jude brought back all the pain of losing Haley, almost 5 years earlier, but it had also caused a whole new gaping hole in his heart, and he knew, beyond all doubt, that he deserved the pain. He deserved to feel like hope was absent from the world.

Because really, what hope did he have left.

"Aaron, why are you hiding away" Rossi asked as he walked into the room, his heavy footsteps echoing in the almost silence that pervaded the BAU.

"I'm not hiding" he answered, keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him, and he didn't have a clue what he was even looking at.

"That's not what I mean and you know it" Rossi was persistent, and Hotch knew beyond all doubt that he wouldn't leave until he had talked through what was in his mind.

"Dave I don't have the time for this"

"Yes you do, you have no paperwork, you're looking over performance evaluations while you were off on leave" Rossi looked around Hotch's desk, noting what was on there.

"Dave, please, leave me alone"

"Aaron, you need to let it out" Rossi prodded. Hotch picked up the photo of Jude's ultrasound, and stroked his finger over the tiny form there.

"A little less than three months ago, I held this tiny thing in my arms as he took his final breath. If Beth hadn't gone into labour, she still wouldn't be due for another five weeks" His thoughts wandered back to his wife and youngest son. Jack, Ffion and Cerys knew what had happened to their baby brother, and they were all sure he was with Haley and the girl's dad Geraint in heaven. Hotch didn't have those hopes to cling on too, but he suddenly wished he did.

"What could you have done to change what happened" Rossi asked a few minutes later, after Aaron had composed himself again.

"I could have made them try harder" he whispered, almost hoping that Rossi hadn't heard him. He knew that the doctors and nurses had done all they could.

"Aaron he was born at 23 weeks" Rossi replied delicately, his hand suddenly on top of Hotch's, giving him a little boost of strength, and his ire rose at the fact his son was gone.

"Babies survive at 23 weeks" He growled, the sudden anger a welcome relief from the soul crushing pain that was his constant companion.

"Not many."

"Dave, I told the doctors to let my son die" he shouted as he stood up and walked to the window. Repeatedly hitting his hands against the glass as his grief finally ran riot.

"Your son would have died regardless, and thanks to you he died comfortably, wrapped in your arms, knowing he was loved in his short time on this planet" Rossi told him minutes or hours later, he wasn't sure. He knew straight away that that would never be his comfort. He could never accept that he couldn't have done more.

"It's not enough" he replied honestly. His heart broken, and the hole never being filled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Brick - Ben Folds Five**

**So many thanks go to my "assistant director" PinkAngel for how good this fic came out. She is a real rock star!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>As weeks went by it showed that she was not fine<br>**__**They told me son it's time to tell the truth  
><strong>__**And I broke down, and she broke down  
><strong>__**Cause I was tired of lying**_

She hated therapists, she hated their offices, she hated their platitudes but most of all she hated that they poked into your feelings. But she and Aaron had both known they needed help with dealing with Jude's death, and on the date he should have been welcomed into the world she needed more help than she cared to admit. Aaron sat beside her, and although they held hands, she could feel the distance between them, and she wasn't entirely sure why the biggest tragedy they had ever faced was pushing them apart.

"Hotchner" was called, she and Aaron stood together and took the short distance to the therapy room. Her heart broke as she saw a family with a small baby leave the adjoining room at the clinic. The tears which had been threatening to arrive all day started to fall from her eye. Aaron wrapped his arms around her for a second before they sat on the bench. They started by talking about how they had felt about expecting Jude, about learning they were going to bring their first child together into the world.

"I wanted Jude more than anything in my life." she whispered, Aaron's hand giving her the strength to admit how much his death had cut her inside. "When he died, I felt like I had failed. Like I was a failure. I couldn't face Aaron. The kids. Our families" she wiped away another tear. Aaron had sat silently, just listening to her as she delved into her soul for everything that she had felt since Jude had died. "I blamed everyone. Myself included. All the doctors, the nurses. Everyone who had tried to help him" she didn't finish her thought, but she saw a look of dawning comprehension on the therapists face

"You're angry at Jude, aren't you?" she asked, and Beth replied with a howl of grief. It all poured out of her in that instance. She heard Aaron's grief stricken calls of her name, of Jude's name. She felt his chest as he sobbed, holding her tightly. She had never seen him cry before, but as he held her tightly, she heard him whisper the thought they had both been ignoring.

"Why wasn't he strong enough?" he whispered into her ear over and over. She heard the door open and close, but she didn't move away from Aaron. The two of them helped each other through the tears. Their grief finally united. Long after the tears subsided they sat together, in the unfamiliar room accepting that they needed to work together to ensure that Jude's death wasn't in vein.

"I want to start a fund, in Jude's honour" she whispered, pulling away slightly from Aaron, looking up into his understanding eyes, knowing that he would support her in whatever she wanted to do. "I want to help families like ours. I want to be able to show that Jude made a difference in this world. Even though he was only here for two weeks"

"That's a wonderful idea." He smiled weakly at her, she reached up and wiped a tear from his eye, he opened his mouth again, "lets have another baby." He said, and her smile widened. She had a purpose now, and she would ensure the world wouldn't forget Jude Hotchner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Broken - Lifehouse**

**In the next two days I'm going to be posting the last chapters of both this and "Third Star" ready to start two new stories after Christmas. One will be called "And Straight On Til Morning" which will be a follow on from "Third Star", and another called "The First Step" which is a story based around Hotch and Beth. **

**I'd really love to see you all back for them. One more chapter of this to go.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing<br>**__**With a broken heart that's still beating  
><strong>__**In the pain is there healing  
><strong>__**In your name I find meaning**_

The 6 month anniversary of Jude's death happened to fall the week of Ffion's 10th birthday. They tried to keep the two separate, but he knew that Beth was struggling. A lot of family had come expecting to meet the new arrival, instead they were being told that their niece, nephew or cousin had passed away. The night of the 11th June they held a candlelit vigil beside Jude and Haley's graves, where Hotch stood up, and gave one of the hardest speeches of his life.

"A little over 5 and a half years ago, on this very spot, I buried my beloved wife, and Jack's wonderful mother, Haley. A little under 6 months ago, on this tiny spot next to her, I buried my second son. Jude would have made a big difference in this world. He would have been guided by the best siblings, and he would have had one of the most amazing mothers in all the world. I know he would have done great things. Thanks to the amazing generosity of numerous friends gathered here, Beth and I have been able to make ourselves stronger, and make our family stronger. Now, while I am giving the first speech, and we know that Beth is making her own speech in a few minutes. I just wanted to say thank you, to everyone here, for being there, for listening, and for caring." He took a step back, looking to where the kids stood, all holding balloons, like everyone else in the congregation. Both Jack and Ffion had tears in their eyes, and Cerys was smiling, stood between her siblings, so much smaller. He then looked to Beth, and felt his heart swell as he knew the news he had told her to deliver. She stepped into the middle of the semicircle where people had joined the congregation around them. Every grave around Haley and Jude's had flowers on it, courtesy of the people who had come to hear them make their announcement. Beth smiled as everyone's eyes turned to her

"Some people here don't know me very well, and they don't understand how Aaron and I work. Some here don't know Aaron, and don't understand him. But that didn't matter to any of you. You watched as Aaron and I fell in love, got married, and then conceived our son. Jude was our gift. Our surprise baby. We hadn't intended to have him, but when we found out we were, nothing could have changed our minds. Jude is our miracle, he's our angel. He'll be wherever he is, being cared for by Haley, and my amazing Geraint, Ffion and Cerys' father. The man I first loved. But there are still things that Jude can do on this planet. For the last few months, our friends and family have been raising money for a new charity that Aaron and I have set up. Today is the official opening day of the Jude Hotchner Counselling Foundation. The money raised will go to set up counselling centre specialising in the loss of children. Our first donation is from Aaron's team at the FBI, who have raised over fifteen thousand dollars for us." Beth paused as the cheers grew into thunderous applause. Hotch saw a camera crew off to one side recording the whole announcement. As the applause died down Beth smiled again, and held up the picture of Jude she had with her. "In honour of my wonderful son, who as Aaron said, would have gone on to do great things. I would like to invite you all to donate in his name. With the money from the BAU, and the wonderful technical skills of one Ms Penelope Garcia, We have set up a website, and our grief is powering something that is good for everyone else" Beth grinned as she walked towards him. He opened his arms and picked his wife up. Giving her a kiss. Finally knowing that everything they had gone through had been worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Remember Your Name  
><strong>**Summary: When Hotch and his new wife lose the most precious gift they could have ever given each other, both struggle to find how to resume life, together and separately.  
><strong>**Lyrics: Eyesore - New Found Glory.**

**This is the last chapter in this, and I purposefully left it until Christmas Day to post. Nadolig Llawen to all my wonderful, amazing readers. Thank you for helping my strength and courage, and for sticking around even when all I've written are depressive pieces. You all mean the world to me, and your reviews make this all seem more real. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>If my heart could sing<br>**__**If my heart could sing  
><strong>__**It would say your name  
><strong>__**When I fall  
><strong>__**When I hit the bottom**_

One the third anniversary of their sons death, Aaron and Bethan Hotchner sat 18 month old Mared on Beth's knee. Aaron held a book about Jude's story. Mared clapped along as they told her every story they could think off. They wanted her to know that her big brother was still with them, and every so often they would all talk about him. All Cerys could remember was that he had been tiny. Ffion and Jack remembered a little more about him. But they all knew that he was special, and that he was their brother.

When another picture of Jude came up. Mared leant forward and kissed the photo. Beth smiled and kissed her daughter on the head. Aaron saw the wistful look in her eye, and he hoped that it wasn't reopening the old wounds. After they had put Mared to bed he sought her out. Wrapping his arms around her.

"You still miss him?" He asked unnecessarily. Her heavy breathing told him she was on the verge of crying. He held her tightly, kissing her neck and cheek.

"I'll always miss him" she whispered back, folding her hands on top of his, holding him in place.

"Me too" he muttered in her ear. Wondering what Jude would have looked like today, only days after his 3rd birthday.

"He'd be three Aaron" Beth choked. Turning around in his arms and sobbing into his chest.

"He's doing good work now Beth. Four counselling centres have been opened already"

"I love you" she said plainly. Pulling back and holding his hands tightly. Not bothering to wipe the tears from her face.

"I love you too." he replied, a smile on his face. He leant forward and kissed her lightly, before turning away.

"We best go check on those horrible teenagers" Beth laughed, talking about their older children. They stood together and did their nightly ritual, looking out of the double doors, and saying goodnight to their angel son.


End file.
